


Тебя со мною нет

by AngelJul



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на песню <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/album/3253846">Элемент - Музыка</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебя со мною нет

**Author's Note:**

> Для [L]tanAD[/L]

_Город выключает свет и закроется метро…_

Чарльз так отвык передвигаться не на _ногах_ , что чувствовал себя в своем же кабинете неповоротливым чудовищем. Хотя, чтобы почувствовать себя здесь человеком, любым, человеком, для начала стоило убраться. Чарльз пообещал себе подумать об этом потом, наливая виски в бокал.  
В голове снова жужжали тысячи разных голосов, с которыми у Чарльза после случившегося за день, не было сил бороться. Он отвык от их постоянного присутствия, поэтому, хотелось забыться. А если вспомнить все то, что случилось за сегодняшний день. Забыться было проще простого, стоило только позвать Хэнка и попросить…  
Чарльз тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли о сыворотке и осмотрел кабинет, вспоминая, каким он был всего несколько лет тому назад. Взгляд случайно зацепился за так и не доигранную когда-то давно партию в шахматы.

_Все равно, здесь, тебя со мною нет;  
А раньше – были заодно, но..._

Подъехав к столику так быстро, насколько мог, Чарльз рвано и зло выдохнул, крепко зажмурившись, стараясь не думать об Эрике. Но было проще закрыться от тысячи голосов в голове, чем избавиться от мыслей о нем.  
Они расстались едва ли не врагами, не виделись больше десяти лет и снова разошлись не при лучших обстоятельствах, хотя Эрик мог остаться. Он мог попытаться хоть что-то исправить на этот раз не в мире, а…

_В моей постели холодно без тебя._

Чарльз резко оборвал мысль и дерганным злым движением опрокинул доску, рассыпав по полу изящно вырезанные шахматные фигуры. Он бережно хранил эту партию столько лет, не давая Хэнку первое время сдувать с нее пыль, в надежде, что когда-нибудь они с Эриком смогут ее доиграть и прийти к миру, не во всем мире, но между ними двумя. Но, видимо, этому было не суждено сбыться.  
Чарльз отвернулся от столика, на котором остался ровный квадрат, обрисованный многолетней пылью, после чего медленно подкатил к каминной полке, где оставил бокал с виски. Залпом опрокинул в себя его содержимое, сразу же наполняя снова. Все что угодно, чтобы больше не думать, чтобы…  
В голове приятно зашумело, голоса начали отступать на второй план, обнажая те мысли, которые Чарльз предпочел бы закопать как можно глубже. Но он сам сделал только хуже и теперь, не жалея себя Чарльз мог признать, что скучает по Эрику. Теперь, после того, как снова его увидел, тоска стала еще невыносимей. 

_Приходи, прошу._

Не будь они оба такими упрямцами, Чарльз бы попросил, а Эрик бы остался сам, без его просьбы. Но они были, и Чарльзу теперь вдвойне больнее от осознания того, что они могли снова попытаться стать если не друзьями, то хотя бы хорошими знакомыми.  
Чарльз допил остатки виски и со злостью швырнул бокал в стену. Да кого он обманывает! 

_Не знаю, это временно или..._

Ему не нужно ничего, кроме того, что было! Ему нужен Эрик, здесь и сейчас, рядом, чтобы снова пройти через весь тот ад, через который он уже прошел после Кубы, один. Ему нужен рядом не просто друг, каким являлся Хэнк, ему нужен Эрик. Но уже поздно что-то менять, поздно…

_Я сегодня потерял тебя навсегда._

Чарльз устало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, потянувшись к вискам, которые начали пульсировать болью. Затылок обожгло мигренью, вызвав тихий стон. Чарльз знал, что был очень слаб для использования Церебро, теперь предстояло расплачиваться несколько дней. И пить было не лучшей идеей, но раз уж начал и мигрень накрыла, то… 

_Я сегодня не один, но я без тебя._

Чарльз снова потянулся за бутылкой, все еще надеясь напиться до такого состояния, чтобы померкли не просто мысли об Эрике, а вообще _все_ мысли и голоса. Но сделать глоток Чарльз не успел, потому что тихо скрипнула дверь, и он уже обернулся, чтобы натянуто улыбнуться и отослать сверх меры беспокоящегося Хэнка, но слова комом застряли в горле и вряд ли бы глоток виски помог его смыть.  
– Хорошая была партия, – хмыкнул Эрик, подойдя к столику, и поднял шахматную доску, ставя ее на привычное место, – мы могли бы ее закончить.  
– Нет, – Чарльз опустил бутылку, не чувствуя, как она выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, – мы начнем новую, – он устало улыбнулся подошедшему к нему Эрику, – и сыграем ее лучше, чем прошлую.  
– Для пьяного, побитого и усталого человека, ты говоришь на удивление разумные вещи, – Эрик стер одинокую слезу, скатившуюся по щеке Чарльза, которую тот даже не заметил, – но сначала тебе стоит выспаться.  
– А ты?..  
– Я остаюсь, – перебил его Эрик и улыбнулся.  
Чарльз закрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул, после чего нервно рассмеялся.  
В происходящее верилось с трудом, но Эрик сидел рядом, обнимал его за колени и, кажется, никуда не собирался уходить. Чарльзу на мгновение даже показалось, что он чувствует тепло от его ладони чуть выше колена. Он открыл глаза, но Эрик, прежде, чем Чарльз успел что-то сказать, покачал головой и снова улыбнулся:  
– Я остаюсь, Чарли, тебе это не приснилось, – он потянул Чарльза за ладонь и положил его пальцы себе на висок, – убедись сам, если не веришь мне на слово.  
Но Чарльз вместо того, чтобы прочитать его мысли, скользнул ладонью Эрику на шею, устроив ее на привычном когда-то месте:  
– Я тебе верю, Эрик, – произнес Чарльз тихо и склонил голову, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Эрика, – верю…  
В этот момент все проблемы показались такими ничтожными, ведь Эрик был здесь, он пришел не потому, что ему нужна была помощь, не потому, что Чарльз позвал, а вернулся сам. А большего Чарльзу и не хотелось, теперь он… они справятся со всем, что попадется им на пути, потому что они наконец-то были вместе.


End file.
